Dimesional Warp Thingy of Doom!
by InvaderMelissa
Summary: Zim, Dib, Julie and Gir get stuck in a dimsenaional warp and travel to different authors dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Go read my other story first because this is the sequel. The story is Zim's New Alley**

**! I couldn't wait to work on this one. I had lots of ideas, but then I couldn't think of how to start the story. Oh well, here it is.**

Zim was in his lab, trying to fix the time machine from Bad, bad rubber piggy. Yes, he's still working on it. Julie was in there with him.

Meanwhile, Dib was trying to break in from outside. He realized he had always tried to get in from the front, so this time he tried the back. Sure enough, he got in easily. He didn't see anyone. He heard some noises coming from down in his lab and entered through the garbage can.

(Note: I know the garbage can goes to a different room but I thought it would be weird for Dib to go in through the toilet)

Once he got in, he climbed up onto the ceiling.

"Now," said Zim. "I think it is done."

"I want to go into the past! Julie said.

"No," said Zim. "I need to send the hunter destroyer machine back in time to kill Dib."

"NO!" Zim and Julie looked up to see Dib hanging from the ceiling. "I'm not going to let you destroy me!"

"We'll see about that!" Zim grabbed the plunger of doom he used in the game 'Globs of Doom' to pluck Dib off the ceiling. They then began to whack each other with their hands.

Julie just watched them. She heard some insane screaming. She looked over and saw Gir enter the room in his dog suit, with a crazy taco hat on. Minimoose slowly floated behind him, making the occasional 'Meep' noise.

Gir tripped over nothing, looking like he tripped on purpose, and landed on some buttons on the machine.

"Entering dimensional warp mode," said the machine.

"Gir!" Zim yelled, "What did you do!"

"Yours welcome," said Gir, with a smile pasted on his face.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Then they were all caught in a dimensional warp portal. It looked like the time warp the Dib robot was in from the episode Future Dib.

"Gir!" Said Zim. "Your guidance chip! Where are we going?"

"I remembered it this time. We're going to invaderzimfannumber1's dimension."

**I'm making you wait more invaderzimfannumber1! If you've never played globs of doom then go watch cut scene 3 on you tube. The plunger of doom is hilarious. I own nothing! Except Julie! **


	2. Invaderzimfannumber1's dimension

**Chapter 2! Invaderzimfannumber1's dimension! Go read her stories cause their really good. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but then there was a blackout and I had to retype everything. Luckily I don't have school today because its family day.**

**Amethyst is Zims daughter and Kierra is her SIR Unit. Paige is her friend. I think that's all you need to know.**

Amethyst, Zim* (I'm going to call invaderzimfannumber1's Zim Zim*) and Kierra were down in the lab. Zim* picked up a laser gun. "I'm going to go and try to destroy the Dib human. You stay and watch the base. Our security system isn't working right now so I want you to make sure no one comes in the house."

"Sure thing," said Amethyst.

Zim* left the base to go find the Dib stink. Amethyst went over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Kierra asked. "Your dad told you to watch the base."

"I'm just going to go play some DDR," Amethyst replied. "Besides, its better to make sure nobody gets in if I'm by the door."

Dib* was up on the ceiling with a cloaking device on. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Zim, Dib, Gir and Julie appeared.

"WOAH!" Dib* yelled. "Zim cloned me!"

Hearing him, Amethyst turned around. "Dad, Gir? Your back all ready? Whys the Dib-stink here!? And who's this!?"

"My name is Julie," She said.

"We are from another dimension," said Zim. "We got teleported her and now we need to find a way back."

Dib begin to look around the base. He checked his pocket for his camera, but it wasn't there. He looked over and saw it in Zims back pocket.

"What am I like in InvaderMelissa's dimension?" Amethyst asked.

"Well," said Zim, slaping Dibs hand away from his back pocket. "You don't exist in her dimension. Instead we have Julie."

"Yes, me," said Julie. "I am the greatest human to live. I've been human for 11 years now."

"What do you mean you've _been_?" Amethyst asked.

"I used to be irken but those shoe aliens turned me into a human. I like being human. Its interesting."

"AND I LIKE PASTA!" Gir yelled.

"Enough small talk," said Dib. "We need to get back to our world!"

The doorbell rang. "I have to go get that," said Amethyst.

Zim and Gir put on their disguises and they and Julie went up stairs. Dib stayed in the lab and looked around for something he could use. Suddenly Dib* fell from the ceiling.

"Hey," said Dib. "Your this dimensions me. What life like here?"

"Horrible," Dib* replied. "Zim gets a girlfriend and a daughter and I'm still left with nothing. At least its better then being in a ZaDr dimension."

Meanwhile, upstairs Amethyst answered the door.

"Hi," said Paige standing on the doorstep. Do you want to come over?"

Amethyst looks over and sees Zim, Gir and Julie. "I can't I'm busy." She tries to close the door, but Paige holds it with her foot.

"Come on it w-will be fun." Paige's eye begins to twitch and she begins to make weird gurgling noises.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Hey!" said Julie. "She sounds like the goo monster that attacked me!"

Suddenly Paige transformed into a giant goo monster. "Yes," it said. "I'm not any goo monster though, I'm a shape shifting goo monster and I'm here to eat Julie!"

As then monster approaches Julie, Amethyst realizes something. "Wait, so Paige was just a goo monster this whole time?"

"No," said the goo monster. "Paige is human. I was just pretending to be her."

The goo monster approaches Julie when Zim suddenly jumps in front of her. "Can't we have a contest or something," Zim asks. "The winner gets Julie."

"Hmm," The goo monster thought for a second. "A DDR competition!"

"Great!" Said Amethyst. "I'm great at DDR!" She got the game set up and chose the song Mr. Wonderful. The goo monster transformed back into Paige and got on the mat.

_Music Starts_

Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredibleHey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to meHey Mr. Wonderful; oh you're irresistibleHey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me

Just then, Gir jumps onto Amethyst's mat and she trips. She tries to get back up but she can't. "I think I sprained my ankle," she said. Kierra picked her up and put her on the sofa. Gir began to lick the mat.

"Now what?" said Julie. "I'm doomed!"

Just then Dib* and Dib showed up.

"This Dib says he's great at DDR," said Dib*.

"Well then get on the mat before you fail!"

Dib get on the mat and begins to play while Zim holds Gir.

Oh na na heya heya, oh Mr. WonderfulOh na na heya heya, are you for realOh na na heya heya, it's not impossibleOh na na heya heya, oha oha ohHey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredibleHey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to meHey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistibleHey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to meHey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredibleHey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to meHey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistibleHey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me

_At this point Gir begins to go insane. Zim finally has to let go and Gir pushes the goo monster over._Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to meOh na na heya heya, a miracle to meOh na na heya heya, a miracle to meOh na na heya heya, a miracle to me…

"Yes!" Said Dib I won. Dib and Dib* hi fived each other. "Why did I help Julie?"

"You may have won this time," said the goo monster. "But I'll be back!" It got up and left the house.

"Hey!" Said Dib*. "Why don't you stay here? We'll make an unstoppable team!"

"I can't," said Dib. "I have to stop Zim from taking over my dimension."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Zim, Dib, Gir and Julie disappeared.

Amethyst gave Dib* an angry look while rubbing her ankle. He ran out.

Meanwhile, in the warp portal Zim asked Gir where they were going next.

"Ender's-Shadow-2's dimension."

**I don't own invader Zim! Amethyst, Kierra and Paige belong to invaderzimfannumber1. Ender's-Shadow-2 belongs to Ender's-Shadow-2. I don't own the song Mr. Wonderful or DDR. I do own the goo monster and Julie.**


	3. EndersShadow2's dimension

**Wow… its already 6:30. I was going to work on this when I got home at 3 but I decided to check my e-mails first and I had 4 story updates waiting for me. One of them being chapter 7 of Irken Idol. Man, that was a long chapter. I think CookieLuvahh said it was 21,000 something words. It was really good though. I enjoy random stories like that. I'm going to stop babbling now and start the story.**

**Enders-Shadow-2's dimension. Based off his/her Zim Possible stories.**

The giant goo monster was limping down Main Street. (A/N The goo monster is the same one that attacked Julie. It has the power to teleport. It's basically just a giant pile of yellow goo with a mouth and eyes. I'll explain in a future story why it keeps coming after her). I squinted, trying to look into the distance. It noticed the city power plant and that's where it headed.

Meanwhile, in Middleton, there was a power outage. "Man," said Ron. "I was in the middle of watching Sponge Bob!"

"Come on, Ron," said Kim Possible. "You can always watch later." Just then her communicator rang. She answered. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I think Zim's trying to take over the world again," he said.

"Again?"

"Ya, he's the one causing the black outs."

"Hey," said Ron. "Didn't he already try that once. He should use sharks with lasers or something."

"Now isn't not the time, Ron," Kim said. "Where is he Wade?"

"He's headed toward the Upper ton Power plant."

--Meanwhile--

There was a flash of light and Zim, Dib, Gir and Julie appeared by the goo monster. Zim and Gir quickly put their disguises on. Just then, Gir looked over and saw Bueno Nacho. He ran waving his arms joyfully.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Dib asked.

"Nah," said Zim. "He's to insane. I'll be easier for us to figure out a way home without him."

"Oh come on," said Julie. "Gir's fun to be around."

"You're kidding, right?" replied Dib.

Just then she noticed the goo monster, which was headed towards the Upper ton power plant.

"Umm…" Julie stared at it in awe. "I-it looks a lot bigger then before." She hid behind a garbage can, still staring at it while shivering.

"Yesss…" said Zim. "It does look rather… large."

"I-I'm going to go eat some tacos with Gir." She merrily skipped over to Bueno nacho.

"Hey," said Zim. "She looked scared a few seconds ago."

"Now isn't not the time, Zim," said Dib. "We have to try to stop that thing!"

"Why should I care? This isn't my dimension."

"Because if you don't, then this dimensions Zim won't be able to take over the earth!"

Zim though for a second. "Hmm… fine I'll help, but just to make you shut your filthy pie hole!"

Zim and Dib went inside Bueno Nacho to get Julie. Then, Kim and Ron swooped in.

"Is he using that to take over the world?" Kim asked, looking at the goo monster.

"KIM!" Ron yelled. It began to eat all the nuclear stuff inside the plant. It began to grow bigger. Scared, Ron ran over inside Bueno nacho.

"Well then," said Kim. "I guess its up to me to stop Zim."

--Meanwhile, inside Bueno Nacho--

Gir and Julie were sitting at a table eating Nacos.

"Oh my gosh…" Julie said in shock.

"What!? WHAT!?" said Gir, jumping up and down.

"Do you know what would be so cool?" Julie paused for a second. "PACOS! Pancakes and tacos put together!"

"Ooooo…" said Gir, in amazement.

Just then, Zim and Dib ran in. "JULIE HUMAN!" Called Zim.

"Can you not call me that?" Julie replied, her mouth full of naco.

"You have to help us stop the goo monster!"

"Okay!" She said, pulling out a laser gun from out of nowhere.

"Umm…" Zim looked puzzled. "Where'd you get that."

Julie looked over at Dib. "I don't have a laser gun," he said, looking nervous.

"I know," said Julie. "I just like how nervous you look when I stare at you in situations like these."

Just then, Ron ran in. "Zim!?" He said looking surprised. "Why are you in here, shouldn't you be out there with you're goo monster?"

"No, you human slug beast," said Zim. "That is not my goo monster. My goo monster would be much more amazing."

"Right…"

"Be quiet Julie! Anyways, we're going to try to blow it up."

--Meanwhile, outside--

Kim was trying to think of a plan to stop the goo monster. She tried to attack it but she just go stuck to it like… goo. Just then Ron, Zim, Dib, Julie and Gir showed up.

(A/N now its 7:20. I'm getting bored, but I really want to finish this story. Oh ya, also Dibs not wearing his glasses because his visions all good now.)

While Zim, Julie and Gir run over to the goo monster Dib and Ron go over to Kim.

"We're going to help you stop it," said Dib. "We're from a different dimension. The monster is after that girl over there. Why am I helping her again?"

"Because you're trying to save the world," said Kim.

"Ya sure," said Dib. "Also, Zim's an alien."

Meanwhile, Zim pulled out a gun. A human gun, not an irken one. Don't ask where he got it. He attempted to shoot the monster, but it just absorbed the bullet.

Kim took her hairdryer thing and shoot the grapple hook at the monster. She caught onto its side, but as she pulled it closer the area she grabbed onto ripped off which just grew back.

"Dang," said Kim. "How are we supposed to stop this thing."

Just then, Julie remember the laser gun. "I know!" she said, getting an idea. She threw at at the monster, it just absorbed it.

"Why didn't you just shoot it!?" Asked Zim.

"Hey," said Julie. "Once you get to know me better, you'll know that that's the best idea I've ever had."

Dib was trying to think. He put his hand in his jacket pocket. He felt something in his pocket, so he pulled it out. "Hey!" He said. "I really did have a laser beam!"

"Well," said Ron. "What are you waiting for? Use it!"

"Ya, but if I just shoot it wouldn't it just heal again like when she used the grapple hook on it?"

Just then, Rufus came out of Ron's pocket. He climbed up his arm. He made a few of those mole rat noises he makes and then said Big Beam.

"Hey, ya!" Said Ron. "What if we make it shoot a laser so strong, that the monster blows up in one hit!"

"That might actually work!" said Kim. She looked over at Dib. "You're really smart. Can you mess around with the gun till it can do that?"

"Sorry," said Dib. "I don't really know how to modify Irken equipment."

Kim pulled out her communicator and called Wade. "Wade, can you fix this alien laser gun so that it can blow up a ten story tall monster."

"Sure! No problem." Answered Wade.

Kim pulled out a USB cord. She attached one end to the communicator. Dib handed her the laser gun and she attached the other end to the plug on the handle. Yes, Irken devices have USB plugs on them. Wade typed up a lot of things on his computer. Then he waited. He computer made a beeping noise, and he said it was finished.

Dib grabbed the gun, tugging hard enough that it unplugged. He aimed it at the monster. He squinted and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, hurry up!" said Kim, annoyed. "Its like 1000 feet tall."

"Ya, I know," said Dib. "But this adds to the Drama." He finally shot. There was a big flash of light. The monster exploded, causing goo to fly everywhere."

"You did it!" Said Kim. She looked around. "Hey, where'd you go?"

--Meanwhile--

Once again, they were in the portal thing.

"Okay, Gir. Where are we going this time?" Asked Zim impatiently.

"CookieLuvahhXD's dimension!" Shouted Gir.

"It sounds like a dimension Gir made," said Julie.

**Omg! I'm done! I have a headache. I have to go get ready for bed now, ugh. **

**CookieLuvahhXD's dimension is going to be a rewrite of chapter 7 of Irken Idol. Invaderzimfannumber1, that means your characters are going to be in my story more. If you haven't read it yet, what's the matter with you!? The story may be long, but it's really good!**

**Disclaimers!!**

**I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Kim Possible. I don't have a laser gun, but I wish I did. I DO own the giant goo monster. I don't own Nacos. That counts as Kim possible. I don't own Enders-Shadow-2. I don't own CookieLuvahhXD or Invaderzimfannumber1. I don't even own Pacos, my boyfriend made that up. Actually, he's my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me because I called him Dib by mistake. Also, the shark with lasers thing is from Austin Powers. I don't own that either. Oh ya, I DO own Julie.**

**OMG! I just remembered I don't have to get ready for bed because it's Friday! What are you still doing here? Go read CookieLuvahhXD's stories. NOW!**


	4. CookieLuvahhXD's dimension

_**Woot! CookieLuvahhXD's dimension. Some of this is from chapter 7. And to save time, I'm cript format like her.**_

_**(Note: XXX is when songs are coming up and OMG! is when I change from one conversatio to another.)**_

_Setting: __Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc._

_**Random Singing People. **__DOOFENSCHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPIRATED!_

_-Inside the Doofenschmirtz (Man, that's an annoying name to write) building the place looks like its in a volcano. Its surrounded by lava. There is an empty cage and there is another cage with a big yellow cloth over it. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and Zim appears inside the cage._

_**Dr. Doofenschmirtz. **__Let me tell you my next EVIL plan to conquor the TRI-STATE area. _

_**Zim. **__ZIM DOES NOT CARE! Let me out of here! And where's Julie, Gir and the Dib-stink? TELL ZIM ALL HE WANTS TO KNOW!_

_Dr. Doofenschmirtz takes the cover off the cage and inside is Jhonen Vasquez!!!!!!_

_**Dr. Doofenschmirtz. **__I shall take him as hostage and all the crazy Invader Zim and JTHM fan girls will BOW before me to set him free!!!_

_**Zim. **__I said let me go!! OBEY ME!_

_**Dr. Doofenschmirtz. **__Hey, you should not inturput me like that. Now say sorry._

_**Zim. **__NEVER!!!_

_Zim attempts to break free but fails. He checks his pockets for his laser gun, but then remembered Julie had it. _

_-Dr. Doofenschmirtz goes over to a giant screen, he is about to send out a transmittion to the tri-state area about Jhonen._

_-Zim attemps to break the bars on the cage. Instead, the door opens. He just shrugs and walks out._

_-Agent P comes out of nowhere. _

_**Random singing people. **__AGENT P!!!!_

_**Dr. Doofenschmirtz. **__Perry the Platypus! You are to late! Look at the people bow down before me!_

_-On the screen it shows some random street in the middle of Wollywood. People are just walking by, no one is bowing down._

_**Dr. Doofenschmirtz. **__What? Does no one care about what I am going to do their beloved cartoonist?_

_**Jhonen. **__Can I go now?_

_-Zim gets annoyed, pulls out a gun and shots Dr. Doofenschmirtz._

_**Dr. Doofenchmirtz. **__Hey! That was not nice!_

_-He dies._

_-Perry and Zim leave, forgetting Jhonen._

_Setting: the middle of the street_

_-There is a big flash of light, and Julie and Gir appear in front of a radio store._

_**Radio. **__And we're back with more interviews from the Irken Idol contestants!_

_**Julie. **__Hey! Mabye next year we should sign up for Irken Idol! Okay. We have to go find Zim! _

_(A/N: from this point on, I'm going to call my characters Zim!, Dib! and Gir! everyone else is what they were called in Irken Idol to avoid confusion.)_

_-Julie and Gir walk down the street, when suddenly the notice Zim._

_**Julie. **__Hey! Zim!_

_**-**__Zim turns around._

_**Zim. **__Who are you?_

_**Julie. **__Oh, never mind._

_-Julie and Gir! walk in the other direction._

_**Julie. **__That was the wrong Zim._

_-Gir! notices the Kajolica Hotel. Julie notices hes about to go running over there, so she puts a leash on him._

_-Gir! runs over as fast as he can, dragging Julie behind him._

_Setting: Kajolica Hotel-Lobby_

_-Gir notices *Zim and Febreze eating. He runs over to them_

_**Julie. **__Zim, good! I found you!_

_***Zim. **__Filthy eart__h pig fan girl! Go away!_

_-Gir! notices **Zim and Gir. He goes over to them_

_**Julie. **__Zim! I-_

_****Zim. **__No! No autographs! Leave Zim alone!_

_-Julie and Gir! go sit down at a table._

_**Julie. **__Ugh! Theres to many Zims in this dimension!_

_Setting: Outside Jessie McCartneys Hotel Room_

_-There is a big flash of light. Dib! appears in front of Jessie's hotel room door._

_-Jessie McCartney comes out._

_**Jessie. **__Hi Dib! Don't forget our date tonight!_

_**Dib!.**__ Who are you?_

_**Jessie. **__Dib, what are you talking about?_

_-Jessie notices that Dib isn't wearing his glasses._

_**Jessie. **__Oh, you probably just can't see me. Its me, Jessie._

_**Dib!. **__No, I can see you fine. I got my vision fixed. I really don't know who you are I-_

_**Jessie. **__How can you not know who I am!? And what about our date tonight?_

_**Dib!. **__Are you my girlfriend?_

_**Jessie. **__Stop playing dumb with me Dib! You know who I am!_

_**Dib!. **__Jackie… or whatever, I-_

_**Jessie. **__What!? You don't even remember my name._

_**Dib!. **__I'm from-_

_**Jessie. **__You know what Dib, I don't want to hear your lame excuses. Its over._

_-Jessie storms back into her room._

_OMG!_

_-Meanwhile, down the hall Tak was watching the whole things._

_-Amethyst passes by behind her._

_**Tak. **__I was going to break them up but…_

_**Amethyst. **__You going to break them up!? Can I help?_

_**Tak. **__Looks like Dib managed to do that on his own… _

_**Amethyst. **__At least hes causing the Jessie human pain!_

_OMG!_

_-Zim! is walking around on the other side of the hall. He notices Dib!._

_**Zim!. **__Dib human! Which dimension are you from._

_**Dib!. **__Invadermelissa's._

_**Zim!. **__Okay, good. Do you know where Julie is?_

_**Dib!. **__Nope. I haven't even moved from this spot yet. _

_Setting: One floor below_

_**Julie. **__Dib! Which dimenison are you from!_

_**Dib. **__This one._

_**Julie. **__Dang! You're the wrong one._

_**Gir!. **__I smell puppies._

_**Julie. **__Puppies? _

_**Gir!. **__Ya! Dib smells like puppies! Hes upstairs!_

_**Julie. **__Good! Lets hope it's the right Dib. _

_**Dib. **__I was just going upstairs to see my girlfriend._

_**Julie. **__This dimensions Dib has a girlfriend!? Does Zim?_

_**Dib. **__No. Who are you?_

_**Julie. **__My dimension's Zim's girlfriend._

_Setting: Outside Jessie's Hotel Room_

_**Julie. **__Zim! Dib! Good, I found you!_

_**Dib!. **__Are you this dimensions me?_

_**Dib. **__Ya._

_**Dib!. **__Do you know who this Jess person or whoever is?_

_**Dib. **__Her names Jessie and shes my girlfriend._

_**Dib!. **__Well I kind of got her mad at you._

_OMG!_

_-Meanwhile, Tak and Amethsyt are still down the hall watching._

_**Tak. **__Woah! That's a different dimension Dib!_

_**Amethyst. **__This is getting good. Filthy human…_

_OMG!_

_-Dib knocks on the door. _

_**Dib. **__Jessie!_

_**Jessie. **__Go away!_

_-Dib looks at his watch._

_**Dib. **__Shoot! I have to go get ready for Irken Idol!_

_-Then, the giant goo monster comes out of no where and jumps onto Dib. Dib swallows some goo._

_-Just as the monster is about to attack Julie Dib! kicks it and it explodes. _

_(A/N I just reliezed Dib! saved Julie in every chapter!)_

_**Dib! **__Why are you doing Irken Idol? Wait, I… or you… or something can sing?_

_-Dib is trying to respond but he relezies he can't talk._

_(A/N I forgot about Zim! lol)_

_**Zim! **__Stupid human! What are you trying to tell me?_

_-Dib begins to point at his mouth to show he can't speak._

_**Zim! **__You want me to kiss you!? Zim will not show any signs of affection towards the enemy!_

_**Dib! **__I think hes trying to say he lost his voice._

_-Dib gives Dib! a thumbs up._

_**Julie. **__He must have swalloed some of the goo from the goo monster!____Wait, how is this Dib going to sing then?_

_-Everyone looks over at Dib!_

_**Julie. **__Looks like I'll have to disguise myself as Dib and sing for him!_

_-Bob comes out of no where._

_**Bob. **__OR, your dimensions Dib can sing._

_**Dib! **__I can't sing._

_-Dib pulls that Irken burger from before out of his pocket._

_**Dib! **__You want me to eat this?_

_-Dib noods._

_-Dib! takes the burger and takes a bite out of it._

_Setting: Irken Idol! YAY!!_

_**John Tartaglia. **__Hello guys and welcome back to Irken Idol! It's the SECOND round! You guys get to pick/vote on who stays and who leaves. The people with the least votes go to the BOTTOM THREE!_

_**John Tartaglia. **__Okay first up is TAK and her robot, MIMI__!_

_-Tak and Mimi go up on stage._

_-They are wearing the same clothes from the music video._

_XXX_

_Music Starts Playing__Tak and Mimi start dancing..._**Mimi. **All the single ladies (**Tak. **All the single ladies)**Mimi. **All the single ladies (**Tak. **All the single ladies)**Mimi. **All the single ladies (**Tak. **All the single ladies)**Mimi. **All the single ladiesnow put your hands up

Setting: Backstage

**Dib! **I didn't get a chance to practice yet. I don't remember the lyrics to the song.

**Bob. **Its okay. I'm the lead singer. Why don't you go to the bathroom and practice quickly before we go on?

**Dib! **Okay…

-Dib goes to the bathroom.

OMG!

**Amethsyt. **Looks like me and Tak can still torture the miserable dib beast. If the judges figure out that he's not the same Dib, he'll be disqualified! I don't exist in their dimension, so I'll just ask him a bunch of question only my dimensions Dib would know! Why am I so amazing?

OMG!

**Julie. **Hey, shouldn't we have warped by now?

**Zim! **Why?

**Julie. **Because it seemed like we warped every time the goo monster was defeated, but its been awhile now and we're still here.

**Zim!** Mabye Dib just has to sing first.

-Gir runs over to Julie.

**Gir. **They have Ice Cream cake shaped like Jordin Sparks!

**Julie. **OH MY GOD, really!?

-Gir and Julie run away.

Setting: Stage

(A/N: I'm not going to put the whole songs on.)

(**Tak. **woo oh ooh)**Mimi and Tak. **Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it(**Tak. **woo oh ooh)Music ENDS._Song was All the Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) by Beyonce._

XXX

-Everyone cheers.

-Tak and Mimi look at the judges and notice instead of Nicole and Danicka, theres Melissa (Me) and my friend, Ryan.

**Tak. **Uh, where are Nicole and Danicka?

**Melissa. **This is my story and I wanted to be the judge!

**Ryan. **And she always makes me do stupid things like this. Hey, wheres Voldemort?

-Julie runs over and sits down. Her mouth is covered in Ice Cream.

**Julie. **I'll be the judge!

**Melissa. **Yay! I get to judge with my OC! Did you have Ice Cream?

**Julie. **Ya. Me and Gir got major brain freezes.

**Melissa. **Can I have some.

-Julie licks her lips.

**Julie. **Theres none left.

**Ryan. **Uh, guys. Your suppose to be judging. That was, WOW. And your costume…

**Melissa. **I LOVE THIS SONG!

**Julie. **OH MY GOD ME TO!

**Ryan. **I saw the music video for this. It looked really cheap and beyonce was wearing a robot arm…

**Melissa. **Your dancing was good!I wish I could dance like that. And sing. All I can sing is the doom song.

**Julie. **Lets sing the doom song now!

**Ryan. **No… please… don't.

**Julie. **Your singing was good. I wish I had signed up for Irken Idol.

**Melissa. **Don't worry. Your going to be the star of my next story.

**John Tartaglia. **To vote for Tak and Mimi call 1-800-TAK or 1-800-MIMI. Again, that's 1-800-Tak or 1-800-MIMI.

**Melissa. **You can call me at (censored.) HEY! Why'd you censor it?

**John Tartaglia. **Next up is Stewie and Brain.

**Ryan. **Brian's a dog.

**Melissa. **So?

**Ryan. **So, their suppose to be robots.

**Melissa. **It says in the Irken Idol story that Brain is a robot. You don't even know what fan fiction (dot) net is.

(A/N Lol he doesn't even know I'm putting him in this story. He doesn't even know I write fanfics.)

**Ryan. **Well I watch family guy.

-Stewie and Brian go up on the stage.

XXX

Music Starts Playing**Brian and Stewie. **In the night I hear 'em talk,The coldest story ever told,Somewhere far along this roadHe lost his soulTo a woman so heartless...How could you be so heartless... ohHow could you be so heartless?

Setting: Backstage

**Amethyst. **Tak! I thought of a new way to get Dib out.

**Tak. **Lets hear it.

**Amethyst. **We have to prove to the judges hes not the same Dib.

**Tak. **But did you see the new judges? I don't think their going to care.

**Amethyst. **What are you wearing?

**Tak. **Never Mind.

OMG!

-Zim! Is watching Stewie and Brain. He looks over and notices **Zim and Aneera.

**Zim! **(To Aneera) Who are you?

-Aneera grabs onto **Zims arm.

**Aneera. **I'm his wife.

**Zim! **Eww. What are you?

**Aneera. **Shut up! I'm half dragon!

**Zim! **You're a half? Like that Amy girl?

**Aneera. **You mean Amthyst?

**Zim! **What next? Me and Julie have a half human, half Irken baby?

**Bob. **That's what she wants.

**Zim! **Well to bad. Only Irken defects fall in love.

-**Zim and Aneera get annoyed and walk off.

Setting: Stage

**Brian and Stewie. **In the night I hear 'em talk,The coldest story ever told,Somewhere far along this roadHe lost his soulTo a woman so heartless...How could you be so heartless... ohHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?Music ENDS._Song was Heartless by Kanye West. _

XXX

**Melissa. **I like the song Flashing Lights.

**Ryan. **But they didn't sing Flashing Lights.

**Melissa. **Ya, but their both by Kanye West and I was listing to it while typing this. Hey, you know what else?

**Ryan. **What?

**Melissa. **I watched Invader Zim today.

**Ryan. **You watch Invader Zim everyday.

**Julie. **You know what? Once, I went to China and they had a show called the Sad Panda show.

**Melissa. **Do you watch the Angry monkey show?

**Melissa and Julie. **I love that show.

**Ryan. **You're suppose to judge them. I thought it was horrible. I hated the rapping.

-Stewie gives him the finger. Excpet its censored.

**Melissa. **Eh, it was okay. I've heard better.

**Julie. **Screw this. I've heard _way _better.

**Stewie. **You're all douch bags!

**Brian. **Lesbians.

-They walk off the stage.

**John Tartaglia. **The judges don't seem impressed. To vote for Stewie and Brain call 1-800-STEWIE or 1-800-BRAIN. Next we have Utah and Dakota.

-Utah and Dakota walk on stage as people cheer.

-Me and Julie cheer while Ryan looks tired. He doesn't watch American Idol and doesn't care about music that much unless it's a song he heard on Family Guy.

XXX

Music Starts Playing_[x2] _**Dakota. **I fly like paper, get high like planesIf you catch me at the border I got visas in my nameIf you come around here, I make 'em all dayI get one down in a second if you wait

-Julie gets up.

**Melissa. **Where are you going?

**Julie. **Bathroom.

Setting: Bathroom

-Dib! is in front of the mirror trying to practice. Hes holding a paper with the song lyrics on it.

**Dib! **We're mistaken for- Shoot! We're one mistake for being together.

-Julie walks in.

**Julie. **Dib?

**Dib! **Uh, I think you're in the wrong bathroom.

-Julie checks the sign on the door.

**Julie. **Nope, you're in the wrong one.

**Dib! **Oh. Ops. I guess I was nervous and wasn't paying much attention. I can't memorize the song.

**Julie. **That's why you should have let me disguise myself as you!

**Dib! **But that wouldn't work! I sound nothing like you!

**Julie. **Ya, I know. But I like to sing. Oh ya, and you're next.

**Dib! **Shoot! I'll never memorize the song in time! I might as well just give up.

**Julie. **No! You can't do that! You already hurt Dib enough by breaking up him and Jessie.

**Dib! **Wow, you're really cheering me up.

**Julie. **What if Kelly Clarkson or David Archuleta quit American idol? What if Obama quit the election? What if Amelia Earhart quit being a pilot?

**Dib! **She got lost and died in the middle of the ocean…

**Julie. **But she tried and didn't quit! You'll never know what will happen if you don't try!

**Dib! **Hey… you're right! Thanks. Wait a minute… what do you want from me?

**Julie. **Nothing. But $5 would be nice.

-Dib! groans and gives her the money.

**Julie. **Thank you. Now go!

-Dib! leaves the bathroom.

Setting: Stage

_[x4]_**Utah and Dakota. **All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)And (KKKAAAA CHING!)And take your moneyMusic ENDS._Song was Paper Planes by MIA._

XXX

**Melissa. **That song was catchy! Now I'm going to have it stuck in my head all day! 10 points!

**Ryan. **Not the best song choice. Next time chose something that will show off your singing more. But the song is catchy.

**Melissa. **Hey, Julies not back yet!

**Ryan. **Oh, just leave her.

**John Tartaglia. **Okay, both girls thought the song was catchy!

**Ryan: **Hey! I'm a guy!

**Melissa. **Right

**John Tartaglia. **Call 1-800-UTAH or 1-800-DAKOTA to vote.

**Ryan. **Isn't there suppose to be a text messaging number?

**Melissa. **Callings cooler because you can never get through!

**John Tartaglia. **Next up we have Dib and Bob!

-Dib and Bob walk on stage while people cheer.

**Melissa. **(whispering to Julie) I know hes not the same Dib.

**Julie. **How do you know that!?

**Melissa. **I'm the author of this story. I don't really care thought as long as its Dib.

XXX

Music Starts Playing**Bob. **You were young, and so am IThis is wrong, but who am I to judge?I feel like heaven when we touchI guess, for me this is enough

**Dib! and Bob. **We're one mistake for being togetherLets not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight

**Bob. **You are young, and I am scaredYou're wise beyond your years, but I don't careAnd I can feel your heartbeatYou know exactly where to take me

**Dib! and Bob. **We're one mistake from being togetherLet's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight

(**Dib! **Ooh...Ooh...)

**Dib! **Will you remember me?You ask me as I leaveRemember what I said?Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

**Dib! and Bob. **We're one mistake from being togetherLet's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight

**Dib! and Bob. **We're one mistake from being togetherLet's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight

**Dib! and Bob. **We're one mistake from being togetherLet's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonight

Music ENDS._Song was Seventeen Forever by Metro Station._

XXX

**Melissa. **Yay! That was awesome!

**Julie. **I don't like you Dib.

**Dib! **I don't like you either.

**Ryan. **That was okay. You were off tune a lot.

**Melissa. **Hey! Its really good considering how much time he had to practice!

-Amethyst comes onto the stage.

**Amethyst. **That's not the same Dib! Hes from a different dimension.

**Judges. **We know.

**Amethyst. **You know? Are you going to disqualify him?

**Melissa. **No. I like him to much.

**Ryan. **Besides, he must have a good reason to get someone horrible at singing to replace him at the last minute.

**Julie. **And I just want to go home.

**Amethyst. **So you don't care?

**Judges. **No.

**Amethyst. **Shoot!

-There is a big flash of light and Zim! Dib! Julie and Gir! disapear.

In Zims home base, there is a flash of light and he, Julie, Dib and Gir appear. Zim notices the machine is set on warp mode. "Good," he says turning it off. "We're back."

"I liked that dimesion," said Dib. "I got to date a celebraty. To bad Jessie McCartney doesn't exist in our dimension. I'm tired of everyone hating me."

Melissa come out of nowhere. "Oh don't worry," she said. "I have big plans for you."

Zim reliezes that Dib is in his base, so he shoots him with a laser. Dib runs out of the house.

**The End. In the next story Julie tries to take over Venus.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Things I don't own:**

**Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez, Phineas and Ferb, Jessie McCartney, Amethyst, Bob all the other contestants, all the songs, Ryan and Venus.**

**Things I do own:**

**My self** , **Julie and the goo monster.**

**Including this sentence, this chapter has 3,376 words.**


End file.
